Long term objectives: To continue to offer a Master's degree in International Research Bioethics of the highest quality to developing country academics, researchers, health professionals, and members of non government organizations from countries in the Asia Pacific Region with the poorest match of ethics capability and research activity (with a special focus on China, Vietnam and Thailand, where increasing amounts of NIH- supported research are being conducted, and where we have existing institutional linkages). To thus foster the development of national capacity for the ethical design, review and analysis of both clinical and public health research in countries in the Asia Pacific Region, with a special focus on China, Vietnam and Thailand. [unreadable] Specific aims: i) Through the Master of International Research Bioethics, provide a comprehensive program consisting of 12 core units that encompass bioethics, research bioethics in an international setting, research methodology in international health, relevant law and practicums; ii) Continue to offer, evaluate, refine and improve the existing Master of International Research Bioethics; iii) Select a cohort of participants from the above-mentioned priority countries who have demonstrated capacity to benefit from the program and to take up leadership positions in research bioethics, including the provision of education in research ethics, in ethical review and in providing guidance to their institutions, governments and other relevant bodies in their home countries, to undertake the Master of International Research Bioethics; iv) Continue to provide ongoing support to participants subsequent to the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]